


Sweet Dreams

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Before Our Spring (Or FS Soulmate!AUs) [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru always wondered how the rest of the world felt when they got their dreams.Yuzuru was so young when he got his dreams, all he could remember was wavy hair, splotchy cheeks, cold hands and a distinctive shade of warm brown eyes. But he had no memories of his dreams, and no memories of his soulmate face that would help him find his soulmate in a crowd.(This work is not related to the others in its series and can be read as a stand alone)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> No real life Shomas where injured while making this story.
> 
> I'm sorry in advanced.
> 
> (This thing needs to be betaed because oh boy, the mistakes. But I'll spell check later, and fix the mistakes)

_So we won’t forget_

_So we will remember_

_So we can’t forget even after a long time_

_So we can remember_

_Let’s look back today_

_Place it in our closed eyes_

_Push it to our dreams until we fall asleep_

 

To say Yuzuru was average would’ve been lying.

There was nothing average about him, and if there had been something average, he would had done all he could to make it extraordinary.

 

 

His path to extraordinary had begun when he was barely two years old.

Study after study, cough after cough.

Hospital after hospital. And sleepless nights for everyone.

Doctors understood little about what was causing his asthma to act up so severely every single night. Yes, it was a pretty serious condition for a child so small and fragile, but he should’ve been fine.

But Yuzuru only responded to the treatment during the day, and as soon as he fell asleep, the coughing and wheezing started again.

After countless doctors visited, one of the doctors had an idea.

“We should study his brain patterns as he sleeps.” He told Yuzuru’s parents. “I have a feeling about what could be happening, but I’ll need to confirm it.

So little Yuzuru spent the night wheezing as always, but surrounded by cables measuring his every brain wave, movement and cough,

And that’s when they found it,

“See this?” The doctor pointed at a piece of the results. “That is his brain during deep sleep. It’s not normal for people to have that wave length, except for one reason. I believe Yuzuru is going through his dreams.”

Both parents’ eyes widened.

“But, he’s too young for the dreams.”

“It is certainly uncommon but not unheard of people having their dreams at a young age. I dare to presume that these nightly fits and attacks won’t be going on for much longer, as the dream period ends.”

“Is there anything wrong with him? What is the cause of this?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him. Genetic predisposition is a factor, but there’s no way to know for certain why this is happening. There will be no complications, though, his asthma will still be there, but the fits will become extremely rare.”

Yuzuru’s parent sighed.

They weren’t happy their son was already going through the dreams so young, but were glad to learn he would be okay.

 

 

Yuzuru always wondered how the rest of the world felt when they got their dreams.

He thought it must’ve been pure torture. Dreaming of your soulmate every night for a span of six months to two years, and not be able to reach for them, because you wouldn’t know who your soulmate actually was until the dreams stopped completely. Well, normal people got to know, but not Yuzuru. Yuzuru was so young when he got his dreams, all he could remember was wavy hair, splotchy cheeks, cold hands and a distinctive shade of warm brown eyes. But he had no memories of his dreams, and no memories of his soulmate face that would help him find his soulmate in a crowd.

Of course, there were always the lucky ones that already knew their soulmate before their dreams.

Take Johnny Weir and Stéphane Lambiel, for example.

They were already close before they had their dreams –that had ended at the same time, the lucky bastards. He guessed that the universe had done that to balance out the fact that the dreams had come after they retired and no longer saw each other as frequently-, and discovering they were soulmates had just propelled them to a whole new level of disgustingly cute and co-dependent… even though it wasn’t that much different from how they’d been before, Yuzuru thought.

The point is, he guessed at least he didn’t have to go through the dreams alone, and wait for his soulmate to get their dreams so their souls could actually recognize each other. Then again, he was already 25 and still hadn’t found his soulmate, so maybe they were like, super young, and wouldn’t that be something? Of course Yuzuru Hanyu would be so unlucky as to get a soulmate years or maybe decades younger than him.

Most of the time Yuzuru was convinced he had used an entire life’s worth of luck in 2011, and was now just scraping by out of sheer stubbornness, and other people’s lack of luck in particular moments.

 

 

Out of all the things Yuzuru had thought would be average about his life, he would’ve chosen meeting his soulmate.

He had always imagined them to be a fellow skater, or perhaps an athlete that practiced a different sport, bumping into them, or being introduced by someone they both knew, and realising they were soulmates without a second thought. Just falling together.

It hadn’t happened that way. Not at all.

But he was so happy about who his soulmate was. He couldn’t have chosen a better person as a soulmate.

He didn’t even see it coming. It was right before an ice show rehearsal, and he was casually speaking with Maia while they watched Javier and Alex kick a ball around, back towards the door, when he was suddenly tackled by a small body that hugged his waist tightly.

Flabbergasted, he quickly turned around, dislodging the arms holding him, and looked down.

And suddenly he was met with wavy brown hair, and cheeks splotched red from exertion, and cold hands hanging at the sides of a small but muscular body.

All he could do was stare into a distinctive shade of warm brown eyes.

His soulmate’s eyes.

Shoma’s eyes.

Everything around him disappeared. Maia’s excited squeals, Javier and Alex’s gobsmacked faces, the world blurred until the only thing left was Shoma.

He carefully lifted a hand, placing it on Shoma’s cheek and sweeping his thumb across the skin, making him grin a little, and lean into the touch.

That’s when it actually clicked.

Yuzuru instantly threw his arms around Shoma. He felt Shoma doing the same and tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt.

He felt as if his soul was being kissed by Shoma’s. Two old lovers, gently caressing each other after a long time apart. For Yuzuru’s, the wait had been eternal. His half of the soul bond had been latent for 23 years, there but not there at the same time, tendrils stretched in search of Shoma’s soul, but still resigned to waiting as it couldn’t be found yet.

That bond was now pulsing with life and light. Yuzuru could feel Shoma’s soul tightly encasing him. It felt like raw, unadulterated desperation and protective energy. It made him feel warm all over.

Safe. Loved.

 

 

Once they could bear to untangle themselves, the two of them went right to Yuzuru’s hotel room, effectively escaping from the other skaters.

Maia was still squealing somewhere in the venue. Javier and Alex kept sunglasses on their faces and kept denying the fact that they were very ugly and emotional criers.

(Had it been any other day, Yuzuru would’ve jumped at the chance to gain blackmail over both of them. But not that day. All that mattered that day was Shoma.)

They had separated to make their way to the room, but they were back in each other’s arms the instant the door clicked closed.

Yuzuru couldn’t help but notice how insanely nice having Shoma in his arms felt.

Shoma’s arms looped tightly around his waist, face buried in his neck.

Shoma was the perfect height for Yuzuru to rest his chin on top of his head.

It felt like heaven.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe it’s you all along. I’ve never been so happy in my entire life.”

“I’m so happy it’s you” Shoma whispered, nose rubbing on his neck, hair tickling Yuzuru’s skin. “I’ve know you for so long, I can’t believe we’ve always been so close but didn’t know”

Yuzuru squeezed Shoma’s shoulders tightly before letting go, leaning back a little, and taking Shoma’s face in between his hands, caressing plump cheeks that used to be so cute, but now looked so manly. Shoma had certainly grown up to be extremely handsome.

“I think my heart is about to explode.” He confessed, fingers running over Shoma’s eyebrows, and then over his eyelids. Shoma let go of his waist, but he instantly placed his hands on Yuzuru’s arms. “I was starting to wonder how much more it would take. The bond has been active for so long, that I think deep down, I was starting to lose hope. “Shoma squeezed his arms tightly, as if letting go of Yuzuru would make him disappear.

“I had my last dream only last night. How long? How long have you waited for me?”

Yuzuru cleared his throat, trying to stop the tears.

“Twenty-three years.”

Shoma’s eyes widened, hand coming up to cup Yuzuru’s face.

And Yuzuru broke down in sobs.

He didn’t even completely understand why he was crying. Maybe a mixture of relief for finally having his soulmate, for finally having _Shoma_ there, grief from all those years he spent mentally poking at the bond, and then all the years he spent ignoring the bond, focusing on skating and only skating, even though he knew he would never be able to survive that way for the long haul, and pure, unadulterated love. The love he felt for Shoma, the love he had felt for Shoma for years now, but had never dared to do anything about, because Shoma had a soulmate, a soulmate that statistically, would not be him, so why ruin his friendship with a love confession if he could love him from afar, act like an older brother and take care of him.

He was so relieved that he could have Shoma and love Shoma at the same time.

His sobs continued, and he made an attempt at removing the tears from his face, but Shoma just took his hands, taking him to the sofa, and sitting there, pulling him into his lap, where Yuzuru just twisted his body until he could bury his tears in Shoma’s shirt. It was an uncomfortable position, and they must’ve looked ridiculous, but it felt right. He felt warm, loved and protected.

He knew Shoma would never allow anything to hurt him.

And he promised himself that he would give his all to Shoma, just like he had given his all to the ice.

 

 

They spend the off-season together doing ice shows.

By the end of the first week, they had registered their bond in front of the government.

_(“Oh, Sho-kun, the press is going to have a field day! We’ll be the first ever soul bonded couple competing against each other for a medal come Beijing.”_

Shoma had just grinned gently, and thrown his towel at Yuzuru. _)_

 

They feel asleep in each other’s arms, Yuzuru’s body surrounded by Shoma’s, his nose in his hair and his arms possessively holding his waist, Shoma’s warm chest against Yuzuru’s back, legs intertwined.

_(Yuzuru was taller than Shoma. Yuzuru was older than Shoma. Yet Yuzuru felt like Shoma was the only thing that mattered for his safety. As long as Shoma was cuddling him, he would always feel protected.)_

 

They goofed around on the ice. People loved the routine they had made together, kept sending gifts and fan art of them.

_(“You would be a great choreographer.” Shoma said as they lay in bed, bodies covered only by the covers and a thin layer of sweat._

_“I don’t know, I thought about maybe becoming a coach. Starting with kids and helping them become Olympic champions.”_

_“You’ll be amazing at anything you do, Yuzu-kun. I just have a hunch that being a choreographer would be the perfect thing for you.”)_

 

They played video games together, half seriously, half goofing around, messing with the other, sometimes forgetting about the games all together, and kissing the other silly instead.

_(“I don’t have any ideas for the season yet. It’s going to be hard.”_

_“Sho-kun, you can’t really choose programs in the last second! Please tell me you have something in mind”_

_“Nothing, really. But it’s okay, I don’t need to have ideas, everything will solve itself.”_

_“That’s a weird way of saying your faith in your coach for problem-solving knows no limits”)_

 

And most of all, they discussed the future.

Yuzuru knew the separation would be hard: He trained in Toronto, Shoma trained in Nagoya. They would be seeing very little of each other during the season.

_(“It will solve itself” Shoma said again, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. Please stop worrying.”)_

They talked about dreams, plans, and preferences, they talked about everything, in hushed voices, laying side by side in bed, softly kissing each other at random intervals.

_(“A girl. A small little girl with dark hair and cute eyes.”_

_“I would love for our first child to be a girl.”_

_“You’ll be such a wonderful father, Yuzu-kun. You’ll be amazing at taking care of her.”)_

Everything sweet, everything bright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, in Yuzuru’s life, nothing could stay average.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He saw the light reflected on the metal far too late. His breath got stuck in his throat, and he fell to the ground as other body pushed him down.

He heard the other skaters on their entourage, a big group that had gone out for dinner and sight-seeing, tackling down the attacker, forcing him down as someone called the emergency number.

He did a mental check. Nothing felt wrong.

And then he heard the cough.

His blood froze in his veins.

He quickly scrambled up, leaning over the body that was gasping next to him, floor getting tinted by red.

“No” His hands twitched, unsure, but then he took his shirt off, using it to press down on the wound. “No no no no, why?” Shoma smiled softly, coughing and then biting his lip. “

“Yuzu-kun.” Shoma’s voice was soft and quiet.

Screams could still be heard on the back.

“Why, why did you do that? Why would you do something so stupid?!”

“It was the only way. There was no other way. Every other choice left you dead.” Shoma coughed again, and his lips got stained with blood.”

“You should’ve let me die. Why, why?” Yuzuru’s tears felt both freezing and scalding hot at the same time.

“This is the only choice in which one of us survived.” Shoma was getting paler by the second. “Hey, come here. Kiss me.”

Yuzuru sobbed, but bent down to desperately press his lips onto Shoma’s, but quickly leant back, still consciously pressing down on the bleeding wound.

“Remember, a girl.” Shoma reminded him, his voice barely a whisper now. “Little girl with… dark hair… and... cute eyes.”

“Stop that, please. You’ll be alright.”

“Live happy…dream… find hope… don’t… don’t forget me.”

Shoma’s tears were now flowing down the sides of his face, and Yuzuru sobbed louder, breath wheezing.

“I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“I… love you… too.” Shoma’s eyes were barely opened now. “My Yuzu-kun…love…”

Shoma’s eyes closed. His laboured breath stopped.

And only then did Yuzuru hear ambulance sirens from afar.

He collapsed over Shoma’s still body, still warm. He looked almost like he was sleeping.

 

 

They couldn’t separate Yuzuru from Shoma until he collapsed, wheezing, on top of his soulmate’s body from lack of oxygen as his hyperventilation triggered his asthma.

 

 

 

 

While numerous studies had been done on soul bonds and the way they worked, the dreams were a very curious phenomena that science still struggled to understand.

At one point in your life, as your half of the soul bond prepared itself to awaken, you dreamt about a pivotal moment in your soulmate’s life, a decision or event that would change your soulmate’s life, or even end it.

The dream period lasted anywhere between six months and two years, even though there have been registered cases of people with shorter dream spams, like two or three months, in which you would have the same dream every single night.

The thing is, you would have the chance to try as many times as you could, with every choice you could make and every change you could make, to change the event. For example, if your soulmate’s pivotal moment was when they chose to be a stay-at-home parent instead of pursuing a career in a field they love, you could change the outcome to make it so they would be able to pursuit that career, and still be with their family. The great thing about the dreams was that, at the end, the final dream would always be the best alternative that could ever be taken.

 

 

He now understood why he hadn't remembered his dreams. There had never been a choice to make. All choices ended up with Shoma gone. All choices ended up with Yuzuru alone.

 

 

 

_When the flowers of spring, butterflies of summer_

_The leaves of fall and the moonlight of winter spread_

_Our memories will_

_Forever remain by our sides_

_Our flower can’t wither_

_It blooms in our hearts_

_Even if the leaves fall_

_Let’s look at the moon in the sky_

_And remember those times, so sleep peacefully_

Yuzuru found their little girl.

She was all dark, short wavy baby hair, splotchy cheeks and cold hands.

Her eyes were identical to Shoma’s.

He named her Hope.


End file.
